Storgé
by Habamaki
Summary: La vida a veces te da segunda y terceras opciones de enmendar cosas que te sucedieron a ti. Y porque el amor familiar no necesariamente lleva lazos sanguíneos.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Posible Ooc / Medio AU  
Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Storgé**

* * *

Abuto le gustaba ver a Kazuma corretear alrededor de la nave aunque le sacase unas cuantas canas demás. Le gustaba cuando él jugaba o entrenaba con ellos cada tarde antes de irse a tomar un baño para dormir, también se sentía agradable cuando llegaba a él llorando porque alguien había hecho algo tonto o cuando trataba de extorsionarlo llamándole: Abuto-ojisan.

Pero creía que lo más le gustaba era ver a un pequeño que crecía rodeado de amor y prosperidad, aquel que sería el próximo en liderarlos.

La gran mayoría de Yatos veían morir a sus padres por guerras o luchas sin sentidos que tenían, otros crecían sin ellos porque los habían vendido a comerciantes como ejército guerrero, él fue uno de esos.

Cuando era pequeño su padre era un buen amigo de Hōsen, sin embargo entraron en conflicto cuando el padre de Abuto quedó en deuda con el rey de los Yatos, para que no le buscasen e indemnizar dicho apuro entregó a su joven hijo de diez años para que fuese: carne de cañón, como denominaban a los nuevos en las filas. Creció con odio y despreció a aquel que se denominaba padre, por lo que siempre trató de defender a niños de su especie cuando estaban en apuros.

Tal vez ese estúpido pacto lo había llevado hasta quien seguía ahora; si bien no le desagradaba Kamui no podía decir que su estúpido capitán era un pan de Dios, ni como mocoso ni como un adulto y padre de familia, él crio al jovencito como si fuese su pequeño hermano menor, además cuidó de Kagura desde las sombras desde que ella puso un pie en la nave; tenía un sentimiento bastante complicado por esos dos hermanos desde que los conoció cuando eran unos pequeños conejitos. Pero si con ellos tenía un confuso sentimiento, con el hijo de ambos era un sentimiento tan claro como el agua.

Kazuma idolatraba a Abuto, no tanto como a su padre, pero más que al resto de sus compañeros de escuadrón. Abuto por su parte veía al niño como, aunque fuese extraño, a su pequeño nieto.

Y él se dio cuenta cuando visitaron por segunda vez la Tierra con todos. Ese día habló con Gintoki acerca del más pequeño y ambos concordaban en algo, había sido en parte culpa de ambos el hecho de que Kamui y Kagura estuviesen juntos, ambos causaron esa separación que sentían los dos hermanos por dentro, ambos los educaron de diferentes formas y ambos eran referentes muy diferentes, pero el amor, bastante claro para el humano y bastante confuso para el Amanto, que sentían por sus protegidos era similar, por ello el amor que sentían por Kazuma era igual o mayor.

— Abuto —el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos encontrándose al menor rascándose el ojo—. ¿No puedes dormir?

Se agachó para quedar de su tamaño—. No es eso, tenía cosas que pensar —le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—, ¿Y tú?

— Papi y mami están haciendo bebés —casi se le sale un pulmón al escuchar eso y ver la cara de disgusto del menor—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— Claro.

— Abuto —volvió a llamarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Eres genial.

Sonrió un poco y sin importarle que el menor tuviese ya doce años lo tomó desde los pies poniéndolo de cabeza—. Tú también enano.

* * *

 **Un drabble bonito para ustedes. Okay, como algunos saben Abuto es uno de mis personajes favoritos y... pues merecía un Fanfic de hace mucho tiempo, y ahora que estaba releyendo algunas partes del manga fue como: Sí, lo haré. Como siempre, no se acostumbren a tenerme de estos lares, peeeero escribanme reviews que siempre los leo y aunque no los responda me doy el tiempo y los marco como correo importante.**

 **Un mini datito de la historia, los griegos tienen cuatro tipos de amor: Eros, Ágape, Philia y Storgé. Aunque Philia también quedaba opté por el Storgé pues es familiar y de lealtad hacia tu familia.**


End file.
